1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to electrolytic filter press cells. More particularly, the present invention pertains to cell frames for electrolytic filter press cells. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to cell frames for bipolar electrolytic filter press cells.
2. Prior Art
As is known to those skilled in the art, a cell frame comprises the basic repeat unit in an electrolytic filter press cell. The cell frame functions as a separator or barrier between the anode of one cell and the cathode of the adjacent cell. A linear series of cathodes, anodes and interposed cell frames constitutes a filter press cell, in toto.
The prior art is replete with a wealth of technology respecting filter press cells. Generally, however, the prior art has paid a great deal of attention to electrode construction, diaphragm materials and the like. On the other hand, little attention has been directed to the cell frame and means and methods for improving same.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,448 there is disclosed a frame for a filter press cell which is divided into an upper zone and a lower zone. The upper zone is used to collect the gases evolved during the electrolytic process conducted in the lower zone. A plurality of apertures are formed in the frame structure to provide communication between the two zones. This reference, also, teaches the necessity of separate frames for the cathode and anode, as well as the need for the frames to be free of electrical insulating partitions. It is to be appreciated that the frame structure is complex in that separate frames for the anode and cathode must be provided. Also, the need to be free of electrical insulating partitions requires separate structure therefor. This renders such structure expensive to manufacture.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,883, teaches a cell frame for an electrolytic diaphragm cell. The reference teaches laterally spaced outlets for the gases evolved during the electrolytic process. According to this reference, however, the diaphragm must occupy substantially the entire space within the frame. Thus, the frame cannot be utilized in an electrolytic process which does not utilize a diaphragm or where the diaphragm does not occupy the entire space within the frame. This negates any concept of a universally employable cell frame.
Other prior art background material can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,856,652; 3,855,104; 2,522,681; 1,366,090 and 3,647,672.
The present invention, as will be appreciated from the detailed description thereof, provides a cell frame which is useful in a multiplicity of electrolytic processes and which includes means for prolonging the useful life thereof as well as facilitating the installation thereof.